


Зарисовка 1

by Psalm_22_4



Series: Цикл зарисовок [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psalm_22_4/pseuds/Psalm_22_4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Отрывок из небольшого цикла зарисовок, в этот раз весь цикл решила разбить, потому что он может читаться по отдельности: разная стилистика, тонкая связь сюжета. Пусть будет так. <br/>Мультипейрингово, и вообще очень странно и болезненно. Но пусть будет и тут.</p>
<p>Бета решила остаться в тени.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зарисовка 1

Неважно, кто спутал маршруты,  
Кто кинул нас круто,  
Кто впарил нам жажду.  
Однажды я стану минутой,  
Я стану минутой твоей   
Каждой.(с)

Дверь со скрипом открывается, подчиняясь уверенному повороту ключа.

\- Ну, здравствуй, Джон, - Мориарти сидит в кресле в квартире Уотсона. 

Бывший военный порывается броситься на Джима, чтобы задушить его голыми руками. Он уже давно не носит с собой пистолет и не уверен, не галлюцинация ли человек, сидящий в его потрепанном кресле. А значит так, а не иначе, и плевать на последствия. В безумии можно все.

\- Не надо, я пришел лишь поговорить, - гений поднимает руки в примирительном жесте.

Единственный в мире консультирующий преступник как всегда идеально одет, как всегда Westwood, как всегда насмешливый взгляд… Да только он должен быть мертв. Поэтому Уотсон останавливается и садится в кресло напротив, сжимая руки в кулаки и пытаясь понять, на каком этапе сошел с ума окончательно.

\- Может, чаю? – Джим смотрит внимательно, спокойно, что только уверяет доктора в том, что это просто очередной его кошмарный сон, настолько все нехарактерно для поведения этого человека.

Джон кивает и идет на кухню делать чай. Две старые в трещинах кружки быстро наполняются благоухающей бергамотом жидкостью. Подноса в доме нет, как и сервиза, как и нормальных кружек. Ну, что есть. 

Безумное чаепитие в исполнении безумного Шляпника и одинокой Алисы. Что-то переключается в сознании этих людей. Сон сменяется явью, явь сном… Диссонанс с реальностью калейдоскопом рождает понимание. 

Джон так спокоен потому, что решил, что все это лишь происки его рассудка, вконец съеденного депрессией последних недель. Джим спокоен, потому что решил, что пора остепениться, найти себе новый, более надежный способ развеять скуку. Перманентный, на каждый божий день. Не найдя свой способ, можно взять уже чужой проверенный, ведь так? 

\- Благодарю, - Мориарти забирает коричневую кружку с трещиной, проходящей через весь ее упитанный бок.

Джон лишь кивает, снова располагаясь в кресле. Следующие две минуты они просто пьют свой чай. В тишине, которая не звенит от напряжения. Тишина на удивление домашняя, почти уютная.

\- Зачем ты пришел? – Уотсон смотрит в глаза своему кошмару из снов.

\- Затем, чтобы забрать тебя, - Мориарти улыбается Чеширским котом, создавая впечатление, что губы его сейчас лопнут от перерастяжения, - я не успел выполнить свое последнее обещание. Я обещал Шерлоку, что выжгу его сердце.

\- Он мертв, как и ты. – Джон ставит кружку на кофейный столик между ними, и Джим повторяет это действие за ним словно отражение. 

\- Нет, - усмешка: поджатые губы, приподнятая бровь и плутовской взгляд, - он жив, как и я. И самое смешное… Самое реальное, что с нами могло произойти: мы оба инсценировали свою смерть. Ах, конечно, он тебе ничего не сказал. Зачем что-то говорить Джонни? Маленький верный пес подле сумасбродного хозяина. Тише, тише… Не надо, у меня к тебе есть предложение…

Мориарти вовремя останавливает подскочившего к нему взбешенного Уотсона. Он нависает прямо над своим заклятым врагом, но тот не боится. Может, даже ждет, когда тяжелые удары посыплются на него, как кара небес. 

Джим притягивает за свитер Джона к себе, и их лица оказываются напротив. Доктору неудобно в такой позе, он упирается руками в подлокотники, создавая себе дополнительную опору. Ни капли удивления больше нет. Детские игры мирового масштаба требуют новых игрушек. Новых китайских игрушек, что развалятся на куски при первом же использовании. Но Уотсон - не китайская подделка, он сделан в Англии. Настоящее Соединенное Королевство во плоти, уверенное и со вкусом чая на губах.

\- Я не убью твоего дорогого Шерлока, пока. - пухлые губы шепчут на ухо Джону весьма интимно, нечаянно задевая мочку уха. - Он же до сих пор думает, что выжил он один. Преимущество на моей стороне. Убивать его скучно, есть что-то более интересное. Ты…

Они встречаются взглядами. Уотсон совершенно спокоен. Абсолютно. Только спина стала немного напряженней, но от слов ли или от неудобной позы – неизвестно. Джим проводит пальцем по его плохо выбритой щеке, и он не отдергивается, не морщится, ничего не говорит. Просто Джон Хэмиш Уотсон все решил.

\- Мне нужно доказательство, что он жив, - глаза в глаза, сводящая спину болью поза, холеные руки в костюме от Westwood гуляют по ногам в джинсах, - не запись, живьем.

\- Сегодня же едем в Чехию, - глаза цвета черной дыры выжигают сетчатку бедному доктору, но он терпит, - ты все увидишь сам. По рукам?

Джон выпрямляется. Он стоит напротив сидящего в кресле Джима. Глаза в глаза. Он кивает и протягивает руку для рукопожатия. Рука в руке.

\- По рукам. 

Что-то переключается. Сон становится явью, а явь оборачивается самым диким сном…


End file.
